If I left My Love
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan cintaku? Apakah ia akan tersadar, kalau selama ini aku mencintainya? / KrisHo / Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**I Left My Love**

**.**

**::** Summary **::**

Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan cintaku? Apakah ia akan tersadar, kalau selama ini aku mencintainya?

**.**

**::** Cast **::**

Wu Yifan ( Kris )  
Kim Joonmyeon ( Suho )

**.**

**::** Warning **::**

Shounen–ai, EYD tak sesuai, Typo's

**.**

**:: **Present By **::**

CermePhinaaa

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

* * *

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja bertubuh kecil, berkulit putih. Sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Ia meremas erat tali ranselnya dan sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

Kriiiinnngg!

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Cepat–cepat ia bersiap menanti seseorang yang sedari tadi di tunggunya.

"Kris hyung!" Namja itu berlari menghampiri seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Suho. Untuk apa kau disini?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku menunggumu. Kajja, kita pulang bersama hyung." Ajak Suho.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan penting sekarang." Tolak Kris, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Urusan apa? Hmm, gwenchana hyung. Aku akan menunggumu, tenang saja." Sahut Suho menyamai langkah Kris, walaupun kesulitan karena kaki Suho pendek.

Kris berhenti tiba–tiba. Membuat Suho terhenti mendadak dan hidungnya menubruk punggung lebar Kris.

"Ah!" Suho memekik pelan dan mengelus hidungnya. Ia mendongak menatap Kris dan ia sedikit gugup, karena Kris menatapnya tajam. "Wa– waeyo?"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan. Kalau aku ada urusan dan itu berarti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Kau kan bisa pulang sendiri. Manja sekali!" Kata Kris.

Suho menelan ludahnya kecut. "Tapi aku kan hanya–"

"Sudahlah!"

Suho sedikit terlonjak mendengar bentakkan dari Kris. Kedua mata Suho menatap sendu punggung Kris yang semakin menjauh. Kris meninggalkannya.

"Mianhae." Lirih Suho.

**.**

**~0~**

**.**

Suho berjalan di trotoar sambil menendang–nendang krikil kecil. Bibirnya mengerucut imut dan pipinya sedikit digembungkan.

"Ada apa dengan Kris hyung? Kenapa dia selalu ketus denganku? Kita kan pacaran." Gumam Suho, lalu ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku lupa. Kami kan pacaran karena di jodohkan. Kris hyung tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Aku pendek, dia tinggi. Aku jelek, dia tampan. Aku tidak kaya, dia sangat kaya. Kami bagaikan langit dan bumi saja." Ucap Suho semakin sedih.

Hingga kedua mata Suho menangkap seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. "Kris hyung? Sedang apa dia bersama Luhan hyung? Bukankah– Ah! Mereka menuju kesini. Aku harus sembunyi!" Cicit Suho.

Kepala Suho celingak–celinguk mencari tempat yang aman. Ia menemukan sebuah pohon besar dibelakangnya. Segera saja ia menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya disana.

Suho sedikit mengintip Kris dan Luhan dari belakang pohon.

"Kris. Terima kasih yaa, kau sudah membelikan aku gantungan kunci rusa ini." Ujar Luhan.

"Gwenchana. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya Lu." Balas Kris.

"Hahaha~ Sekali lagi terima kasih nae Kris." Ujar Luhan lagi.

Lalu punggung Kris dan Luhan semakin jauh berjalan meninggalkan tempat Suho bersembunyi. Suho memeriksa keadaan dan ia pun keluar. Kedua matanya semakin sendu mengingat kebersamaan Kris dan Luhan tadi.

"Kris hyung. Tidak pernah sekalipun membelikan aku sesuatu. Bahkan dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang aku sukai." Ujar Suho.

"Aku iri, sangat iri dengan perhatian Kris hyung kepada Luhan hyung." Gumam Suho sedih. Ia berjalan dengan lesu pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**~0~**

**.**

Kriiiinnnggg!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Suho tersenyum, ia mengambil kotak bekal didalam tasnya. Lalu membawanya menuju kelas Kris.

Sesampainya Suho di kelas Kris. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Kris di mejanya. Karena Kris masih membereskan buku–bukunya.

"Kris hyung! Ayo kita makan siang bersama. Aku sudah menbuat bekal untuk kita berdua." Ujar Suho bersemangat.

Kris masih memasukkan buku–bukunya ke kolong meja. Ia melirik Suho dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji makan siang dengan seseorang." Jawab Kris.

"Tapikan–"

"Kris! Kajja. Kau lama sekali." Panggil seseorang di ambang pintu kelas Kris.

"Ne, Luhan. Tunggu sebentar." Sahut Kris. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Suho, yang juga sedang memandang Luhan. "Aku pergi."

"Selalu seperti ini." Gumam Suho. Ia memandang kepergian Kris dan Luhan yang sepertinya berniat ke kantin sekolah.

Suho berjalan malas keluar kelas Kris. Dan ia berpapasan dengan dua hoobaenya, saat akan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Suho hyung!"

"Eh? Kai–ah. Sehun–ah. Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Suho.

"Kami mau ke kantin. Suho hyung mau ikut?" Tawar Kai.

Suho menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Anniyo. Hmm~ ini untuk kalian."

Sehun menerima kotak bekal yang Suho berikan. "Untuk kami?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

Suho mengangguk.

"Whoaah! Gomawo, Suho hyung baik sekali. Sehunnie, kita makan berdua bekalnya." Ujar Kai dengan tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Siapa bilang ini untukmu. Suho hyung memberikannya untukku tahu." Ucap Sehun.

Kai menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Ya! Chagiya. Kau pelit sekali. Suho hyung kan memberikannya untuk kita berdua."

"Andwae! Suho hyung, gomawo." Setelahnya Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai dan Suho.

"Ya! Sehunnie. Tunggu! Suho hyung, aku pergi mengejar Sehun dulu ne. Annyeong." Ujar Kai.

Suho sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah konyol pasangan Kai dan Sehun, yang saling berlari dan berebut kotak bekalnya. Suho menghela nafas.

"Seandainya aku dan Kris hyung bisa seperti itu." Ujar Suho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Suho sendiri masih belum membereskan buku–bukunya kedalam tas. Ia sengaja menunggu kelasnya sepi, baru ia akan pulang. Ia ingin pulang sendiri saja.

Suho berjalan di koridor sekolah. Beberapa murid masih terlihat, tapi tidak banyak. Saat ia ingin melewati gerbang sekolah, tiba–tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, Suho!"

Suho mendongak. "K– Kris hyung?"

"Lama sekali. Ayahku ingin kau ke rumah." Jelas Kris.

Suho mengangguk paham. **'Oh.. Pantas Kris hyung menungguku. Ternyata karena Wu ajhussi yang menyuruhnya.'** Batin Suho.

Kris berjalan terlebih dahulu, Suho mengikutinya dibelakang. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyamai langkah Kris. Selain karena kakinya yang pendek, Kris juga tidak mau memelankan langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong.. Wu ajhussi." Sapa Suho.

"Ah! Suho–ah sudah datang." memeluk Suho sesaat dan membawanya menuju ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Kris hanya mendengus dibelakang mereka.

"Lihat! Ajhussi membawakanmu oleh–oleh dari Kanada, Suho–ah." Ujar .

Suho melihat ada banyak barang yang terdiri dari baju, sepatu, tas, gantungan kunci yang berada diatas meja ruang keluarga.

Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Gomawo ajhussi. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Suho.

"Ah syukurlah. Kris! Kau temani Suho disini. Ayah mau ke ruang kerja dulu." Ujar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kris melirik Suho yang tengah asik melihat barang–barang yang diberikan ayahnya tadi.

"Bajunya bagus." Puji Suho. Ia mempaskan baju berwarna putih yang bertuliskan I Love Kanada.

Kris berdecih pelan. "Tapi lebih bagus jika bukan kau yang mengenakannya."

Suho mematung mendengar perkataan pedas dari Kris. Ia meletakkan kembali baju tersebut sambil menunduk.

"Kris hyung, benar. Aku memang tidak pantas." Suho bangkit. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk ajhussi." Suho membungkuk sekilas dan beranjak pergi.

Kris memandang tidak perduli dan melengos pergi ke kamarnya.

**.**

**~0~**

**.**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya hari ini. Tapi itu tidak membuat Suho untuk menghentikan langkahnya atau untuk sekedar berteduh. Ia tetap berjalan menerobos hujan, tidak perduli dinginnya air hujan yang menusuk tulangnya. Karena Suho menangis didalam hujan.

"Aku akan menyerah." Gumam Suho.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, ia segera berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"Ibuuu!"

berlari menghampiri Suho yang basah kuyup. Ia menangkup wajah basah dan pucat Suho.

"Ommona, Suho? Kenapa kau hujan–hujanan. Kau bisa sakit chagie."

Diluar dugaan. Suho memeluk erat tubuh ibunya dan Suho menumpahkan air matanya didada sang ibu.

"Kenapa kau menangis chagie?" mengelus–ngelus rambut Suho yang basah.

"Hiks.. Ibu.. Aku.. Aku tidak mau hiks! Melanjutkan perjodohan ini lagi. Hiks.. Aku lelah menunggu bu~" Tangis Suho.

"Ssshh~ Uljima chagie. Nanti kita bicarakan dengan ayah ne?" Ucap .

Suho mengangguk pelan didalam pelukan .

"Sekarang kau mandi air hangat ne. Agar kau tidak sakit." membawa Suho menuju kamar mandi. Ia mencopot ransel dan blazzer milik Suho. "Cha~ Sekarang kau mandi ne. Dan berhenti menangis." mengusap air mata Suho yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Ne." Suho mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Kedua orang tua Suho dan Suho sudah berada di ruang keluarga. Suho terus menunduk sejak tadi.

"Kau yakin Suho–ah, untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini?" Tanya .

Suho mengangguk.

"Apa alasanmu?" Tanya lagi.

"Ng~ Kris hyung tidak menyukaiku, ayah. Dia menyukai orang lain. Kris hyung juga terus bersikap menolakku." Jawab Suho.

"Baiklah. Besok ayah akan membicarakannya dengan ayah Kris."

Suho mendongak. "Tapi ayah. Jangan bilang kalau Kris hyung tidak menyukaiku. Katakan saja karena aku ingin meneruskan studyku di Jepang."

mangangguk. "Nanti setelah ujian akhir. Kau berangkat ke Jepang arra. Ayah sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Suho tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, ayah."

"Sekarang kau tidur ne chagiya. Besok ujian terakhirmu kan." Ucap .

"Ne, ibu. Aku tidur dulu." Suho beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**If I Left My Love**

**.**

**.**

Ujian terakhir sudah Suho selesaikan. Berarti ini adalah hari terakhir ia berada di sekolah, karena besok pagi–pagi sekali Suho harus berangkat ke Jepang.

Suho memandang gantungan kunci berbandul naga yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna biru muda. Ia tersenyum.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Kris. Di lihatnya Kris yang baru keluar dari kelas.

"Kris hyung!"

Kris menoleh ke arah Suho yang menghampirinya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar saja?" Pinta Suho.

Kris mengangguk dan Suho segera menarik tangan Kris menuju taman belakang sekolah. Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan perjodohan kita?" Tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Ng? Mmm.. Itu karena aku sadar, kalau Kris hyung tidak akan menyukaiku. Lagi pula cinta tidak harus memiliki." Jawab Suho.

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Suho. Dan dirinya sedikit terkejut, ketika Suho meraih tangan kanannya. Kedua tangan Suho kecil sekali, di bandingkan dengan tangannya.

Suho meletakkan gantungan kunci berbandul naga di telapak tangan Kris.

"Kris hyung. Kumohon simpan ini, jangan dibuang ne. Terserah kau ingin disimpan dimana, sekalipun itu di gudang. Tapi kumohon jangan dibuang." Suho menatap lekat kedua mata tajam Kris. Kedua mata yang membuat Suho jatuh cinta kepadanya. "Sekarang tidak akan ada Kim Suho yang akan mengganggumu lagi."

Suho tersenyum lembut saat melepas tangan Kris. "Mianhae dan terima kasih untuk semuanya, Kris hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong."

Suho berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Kris dan gantungan kunci digenggamannya.

Suho terus melangkah tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit, melihat yang di cintainya tidak membalas perasaannya. Lebih baik Suho mengubur semua perasaannya dan memulai kembali hidupnya yang akan dijalani tanpa seorang Kris.

"Aku pasti bisa." Yakin Suho, menghapus setitik air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Selamat tinggal... Cintaku." Bisik Suho.

**.**

**.**

Kris masih menatap kepergian Suho. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela. Namun Kris enggan mengakuinya. Bukankah ini keinginannya?

Kris menghembuskan nafas pelan dan memasukkan gantungan kunci dari Suho ke saku celananya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi berlawanan arah dengan Suho.

**.**

**.**

**If I Left My Love**

**.**

**.**

4 tahun sudah berlalu, sejak kepergian Suho.

Dan Kris baru menyadari kalau dia mencintai Suho. Namja bertubuh kecil yang selalu di remehkannya dan di abaikan. Ternyata mampu merebut hatinya, dengan Suho yang selalu memberi perhatian kepada Kris.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat.

Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar balkon rumahnya. Kris sudah menyelesaikan studynya di Kanada dan sekarang dia telah kembali ke Korea. Kedua mata tajamnya menatap lekat langit malam bertaburkan bintang.

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Ia teringat akan perkataan Suho yang sangat menyukai bintang.

"Apa kau sedang memandang bintang juga?" Gumam Kris.

menatap anaknya dari ambang pintu. Ia berjalan mendekat menghampiri Kris.

"Jika kau memang mencintai Suho. Kenapa tidak kau susul saja dia ke Jepang?" Ujar , mengagetkan Kris dari lamunannya.

"Tapi ayah. Apakah Suho akan menerimaku kembali?" Tanya Kris ragu.

menggendikkan bahunya. "Tidak akan ada yang tahu, jika belum dicoba bukan? Berusahalah Kris." Setelahnya meninggalkan Kris.

"Yaa kau benar ayah. Tidak akan ada tahu, jika belum dicoba." Bisik Kris kemudian tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Adakah yang menyukai fic crackpair KrisHo buatanku? Lanjut or ngga nih? Review kalian sangat berarti buat kelanjutan fic Cerme yaa. Juseyo…


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Left My Love**

:: Summary ::

Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan cintaku? Apakah ia akan tersadar, kalau selama ini aku mencintainya?

:: Cast ::

Wu Yifan ( Kris )  
Kim Joonmyeon ( Suho )

:: Warning ::

Shounen–ai, EYD tak sesuai, Typo's

:: Present By ::

CermePhinaaa

-  
Happy Reading

-

* * *

Jepang.

Kris menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi, saat ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang.

"Suho-ah. Aku datang." Ucapnya.

Kris berjalan keluar bandara. Ia menyetop taxi dan menunjukkan sebuah alamat kepada supir taxi.

Lalu taxi itu melesat membawa Kris menuju alamat yang tadi dia tunjukkan.

oOo

Suho mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Bias sinar matahari yang melewati jendelanya terasa menusuk kedua matanya. Membuatnya segera terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Hoooaaammm~ Ngh! Ngh!" Suho mendudukkan tubuhnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Ia menggaruk pipinya dan melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Suho beranjak turun dari ranjang dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah Suho menyelesaikan kegiatan paginya. Buang air kecil, lalu mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Suho beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Suho memakan roti panggangnya dalam diam. Lalu ia menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Ting.. Tong..

Bel apartement Suho berbunyi. Suho melirik ke arah pintu, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Gumam Suho.

Suho bangun dari kursi meja makan. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Yaa?!" Suho membulatkan kedua matanya melihat siapa yang datang ke apartementnya.

Seluruh saraf ditubuh Suho seakan tidak berfungsi lagi. Ia mematung menatap seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi lebih darinya.

"Apa kabar, Suho-ah?" Sapa pemuda tersebut.

"K- kau?" Suho seakan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas, ia merasa sesak. "Kenapa..." Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang dipelupuk mata Suho mulai mengalir.

Pemuda itu meraih wajah Suho dan mengusap air matanya. Suho menyingkirkan tangan pemuda tersebut, ia melangkah mundur masuk kedalam.

"Apa yang.. Hiks! Kau lakukan disini.. Kris hyung?" Ucap Suho.

Pemuda tersebut, Kris. "Aku disini, untukmu. Untuk mendapatkan kembali cintamu."

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak hyung. Kumohon.. Tolong pergi." Usir Suho dengan halus.

Diluar dugaan. Kris membawa tubuhnya serta ranselnya masuk kedalam apartement Suho. Ia lantas menutup rapat dan mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Kris hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Suho.

Kris sedikit terkejut, karena Suho membentaknya.

"Suho.. Aku tidak perduli kau menolakku. Aku akan terus berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku lagi." Ucap Kris.

Suho berdecak dan menatap tak percaya. "Terserah kau saja hyung." Suho beranjak menuju kamarnya. Lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bantingan.

-  
Suho beranjak duduk di atas ranjangnya. Suho memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Apa-apaan dia. Seenaknya saja datang kembali. Dia tidak tahu? Seberapa keras usahaku untuk melupakannya?" Gerutu Suho.

-  
Jam sepuluh, Suho keluar dari kamar. Ia sudah berpakaian rapih dan ransel sudah digembloknya. Suho akan berangkat kuliah.

"Suho-ah, aku antar ya?" Tanya Kris menghampiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Jawab Suho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku-buku didalam tasnya. Suho sedang mengecek buku-buku bawaannya.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Malaikatnya mulai mengacuhkannya. 'Baiklah. Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi.' Batin Kris. "Suho-ah. Aku kan ingin tahu tempat kuliahmu dan teman-temanmu."

Suho melirik malas kepada Kris. "Untuk apa? Kau lupa? Kau kan bukan siapa-siapaku lagi." Ujar Suho, kemudian ia membuka pintu dan berjalan pergi.

Kris mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menyadari Suho sudah pergi. Kris menghela nafas pelan. Ia baru tahu, kalau Suho yang lembut bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu.

Sekarang keadaannya seakan terbalik. Tapi Kris tidak akan menyerah dan pergi seperti Suho. Karena dia yakin pasti bisa membuat Suhonya kembali.

~0~

Jam empat sore, Suho sampai di apartementnya. Dan ketika ia masuk ke kamar, dirinya mendapati Kris tertidur disana. Dan di atas ranjangnya?

Cepat-cepat Suho berjalan kesana. Suho menarik kedua lengan Kris, hingga Kris terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

Bruk!

"Akh!" Kris membuka kedua matanya, karena sakit mendera tubuhnya. "Suho?" Kris bangun dan menatap namja mungil yang sedang berdiri bertolak pinggang di depannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur di kamarku, apa lagi di ranjangku?" Tanya Suho sedikit emosi.

Kris mengusap tengkuknya. "Memangnya tidak boleh ya? Aku pikir-"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal disini! Kau kan bisa menyewa apartement sendiri. Jadi sekarang, cepat pergi dari apartementku!" Usir Suho.

"Tapi aku ingin tinggal bersamamu." Sahut Kris.

"Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Suho.

"Kau yang tidak mau. Tapi aku mau. Jadi aku akan tinggal disini, sampai kau menjadi milikku lagi." Balas Kris.

Suho mengacak rambutnya, yang justru terlihat lucu dimata Kris.

"Keluar!" Usir Suho mendorong tubuh Kris.

Tidak ingin membuat Suho bertambah kesal. Kris akhirnya mengalah. Ia keluar kamar Suho dan Suho segera menutup rapat pintunya. Kris mendesah pelan menatap pintu kamar Suho.

"Sepertinya akan sulit ya." Gumam Kris.

-  
Malam hari. Kris berada didapur apartement Suho. Dirinya sedang membuat makan malam. Suho masih belum keluar kamar, mungkin ia tertidur. Entahlah.

Kris menepuk kedua tangannya, setelah dirasa masakannya sudah matang. Saatnya memanggil Suho.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Suho-ah.." Kris memanggil Suho setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Suho. "Suho-ah. Aku tahu kau kesal denganku. Tapi kau harus makan malam."

"..." Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar Suho.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangannya mencoba memutar engsel pintu dan terbuka? Ternyata Suho tidak menguncinya.

Perlahan Kris masuk kedalam kamar Suho yang gelap. Ia menekan saklar lampu dan terlihatlah Suho yang terlelap diranjang.

Kris tersenyum melihat Suho tertidur. "Kau indah sekali." Kris mendekat dan mengusap pipi Suho yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

Ibu jari Kris mengusap bibir merah Suho secara perlahan. Ingin sekali Kris merasakannya. Selama ia menjadi pacar Suho, belum pernah mereka berciuman. Karena saat itu, Kris belum menyukai Suho.

"NGhhh~" Leguhan keluar dari bibir Suho.

Kris menarik tangannya dan ia tersenyum kembali, melihat Suho mulai bangun.

"Suho. Ayo kita makan malam." Ajak Kris.

Suho hanya memandang Kris dalam diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Nanti aku akan kesana. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku." Ujar Suho.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di meja makan." Balas Kris. Kemudian beranjak keluar.

"Kris hyung.." Lirih Suho.

Sebenarnya ia sangat senang Kris berada didekatnya kembali. Dan Kris sudah mencintainya. Hanya saja Suho tidak mau terburu-buru, ia takut kalau Kris nanti malah mempermainkannya. Suho memang belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan perasaan cintanya kepada Kris. Untuk itu, dia akan melihat seberapa keras usaha Kris untuk mendapatkannya lagi.

-  
TBC

-


End file.
